


Even Assholes Can Fall in Love?

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: AdultFrisk, Angst, Comfort, FemaleFrisk, Frans - Freeform, Friendship, FriskandSans, FutureSmut, GasterIsGoodBoy, Heartache, Hurt, Love, Romance, SansIsBadBoy, Underfell, lovetriangle, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: After having nearly all her dates ruined by Sans, Frisk gives up hope on being able to move on from him; until an elegant monster with cracks in his face, lights up her world.





	1. Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being based off comic originally drawn by: estdraws. And being turned into a comic by mimizmd. I highly suggest you check out their pages on tumblr and deviant art, they draw wicked kool shit.

A quiet crying could be heard through the cold, night air; the wind softly blowing through, barely covering the sound of weeping. A young woman, no less than the age of eighteen, sat up against a tree, arms wrapped her knees, while she hid her head between the crook of her legs and wrists. The spot she chose to lay out her sorrows in was completely isolated from the town that was straight down the road. Any who wondered by her, would have missed her if they didn’t actively seek her out and if they did happen to see her, they would have continued on their way; no one cared, or for that matter wanted to deal with a emotionally wrecked woman.

Frisk  wiped the tears that had fallen down her face, quietly sobbing as she desperately tried to get herself together; Of course, the more she tried to calm herself, the harder the tears came.  Why couldn’t she just let go of her feelings for him?  The stupid skeleton just had to play with her emotions to get a laugh, resulting in an argument, and leaving Frisk where she was now; sitting alone, crying her eyes out,  up against a tree. Not to mention the weather was colder than usual so she was freezing her ass off .

Sniffling, the young woman leaned her head back, resting on the bark of the tree as she stared out into the distance.  S he remembered when she first met the skeleton; she had been walking alone after finally convincing Toriel to let her pass, refusing to believe that the monsters in the Underground were dangerous. Toriel didn’t hurt her, and she was a monster, so how bad could the others really be?  The young girl continued to trek through the snow,  arms  wrapped her shoulders to keep warm; it did little though, seeing as how she was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Who would have known the underground had snow? 

Frisk  grit her teeth together as a strong wind suddenly blew through,  the power of the breeze making her stop in her tracks  and  covering the sound of the footsteps that approached from behind. When  the  wind ceased, she took a deep  breath and went to take a step forward before she paused, the feeling of being watched creeping up her spine. She slowly turned around, eyes widening in fear as she was met with wicked glowing red eyes and a sharp toothed smile. 

A skeleton stood several feet above her, his eyes piercing through her soul, while his hands were stuffed inside the pockets of his jacket, still smiling wide. She gasped at the sight of him and took a step back, his face never changing. He took a hand out of his pocket, bringing out a cigar while his other hand brought out a lighter, lighting the bud up. He took a long drag before blowing a puff of smoke her way, she coughed as the fumes went into her lungs.

“T hat anyway to treat a new pal?” 

Her face twisted into confusion at his words, wasn’t he going to attack her? He didn’t seem that hostile… Perhaps if she stayed friendly with this monster, he might leave her alone or possibly become a friend and protect her from other monsters. It was worth a shot. 

“I’m Frisk… w-w-what’s your name?” She couldn’t help but stutter, as she extended her arm out, offering a handshake. He stared at her for the longest time, before he started to smirk and went to reach for her hand, “I’m Sans,  Sans the skeleton.” As soon as their hands interlocked, an electric shock whipped up her entire arm, shaking her entire body.  His laughter rang out  as  he released his grip, “Can’t believe  ya fuckin fell for that!” 

Frisk glared at him, holding her now throbbing hand. She wanted to be mad, but the relief of not being killed washed through her, she’d take a buzzer over being brutally murdered any day. 

“Ahh, that was fucking priceless.” The skeleton started to calm down, taking a deep breath, flicking his half used cigar into the snow. He then shoved his hands back into his pockets, going back to staring at her with the same wicked grin from before. He may have pulled a prank on her, but  at least she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her... for the most part anyway . 

From then on,  Sans had proceeded to explain how he had no interest in capturing humans  but his brother: Papyrus, was itching to catch one. Frisk had started to panic but  Sans had assured her that if she just survived Papyrus’s  challenges, the other skeleton would see her worthy enough to pass through. 

And sure enough, she passed and more importantly survived Sans’ younger brother’s tests. It wasn’t easy, but Sans hadn’t lied when he said that if she succeeded, Papyrus would deem her worthy enough to live and let her continue her journey. However, she hadn’t really expected to be accompanied by the two; Papyrus had insisted, more or less, but not having to travel alone made the trip easier and more… interesting. 

Her travels through the underground with Papyrus and  Sans had lead  to a lot of unexpected events and unexpected feelings as well. As the trio traveled together, she came to realize that even though Papyrus was the younger brother, he called the shots and  Sans would listen without a blink; Papyrus said  “jump”, Sans would ask, “on who? ”  It was interesting to watch the two brothers banter but not as interesting as  Sans would act towards her. He would  often help her with numerous things, and as if he realized he was doing something  nice, he would turn around and do something to counter act his “nice deed”. Like when Frisk was having trouble climb ing her way up a steep hill,  Sans offered his hand with a sincere smile, and hoisted her up. Before she could even thank him, he had stuck his foot out and laughed when she fell on her face,  cutely going “oops” and walking past her.  One of many similar situations that unfortunately , started the warmth in her heart for him. 

Frisk  shook her head, disappointed in herself, mainly her younger self, for falling for such an asshole.  She heavily regretted letting the two skeleton’s join in her journey, she could have carried on alone and spare the heartache that she suffered throughout the years and lived a normal life.  But no, she had made the stupid decision to actually tell  Sans how she felt about him, and she couldn’t help but cringe as she thought back on it.

 

* * *

 

  _Flashback_

_ “SANS, STAY HERE WITH THE HUMAN WHILE I SCOUT AHEAD. I WON’T BE LONG.” Papyrus ordered, flinging his torn cape over  his shoulder, walking off . _

_ Sans yawned, clearly bored, “whatever you say, boss.” _

_ A young Frisk gulped at being alone with  the skeleton, twirling her hair around as she dug her boots into the  ground, often looking up to steal glances at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the more she stared at him, the redder her cheeks got.  She couldn’t help it, he was so attractive, and funny, and dear god, the thought of being underneath him sent shivers down her spine. The young girl sighed, it was now or never, Papyrus would be back any minute and this was the perfect time to tell him how she felt about him.  _

_ The skeleton took out a cigar from his jacket pocket, sliding the roll of tobacco into his mouth and lighting it up. He  wasn’t supposed to be smoking around the kid, second hand smoking was bad for human lungs according to Boss, but fuck it, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. _

_ Sans felt the kid’s stare on him and he looked down meeting her eyes, he smirked when she quickly looked away and started to fiddle with her hands.  _

_ “See something ya like, kid?” He joked, releasing a puff of smoke. _

_ Sans  had found it amusing to pick on the kid ever since she fell into the Underground; her reactions were priceless, and it definitely beat sitting around, bored under Boss’s command.  The kid’s company  actually brought some life around this dull place and he’d be damned if he didn’t make the most out of it.  _

_ She looked back up, still messing with her hands, “Actually, there was something I wanted to tell you.”  _

_ He took another drag, “Yeah? What might that be?” _

_ “I kinda…well….i just….” She was struggling to find her words, his red eye lights staring her down as he waited, still holding the breath of smoke. _

_ Frisk couldn’t back out now, she had his attention and it was only a matter of time before Papyrus showed back up and god forbid should she tell  Sans how she felt about him in front of one of the most feared monsters. Again, now or never. _

_ Growing frustrated with herself, she stood tall, face filled with determination as she finally spoke, “I really like you!”  _

_ Sans practically choked on his cigar,  coughing profusely as the smoke he had been holding in was let  out with each cough. He buckled over, hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath;  Jesus Christ he was not expecting that, AT ALL.  _

_ Frisk started to panic, she hadn’t meant to catch him off guard, “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to-“ _

_ Her apology was cut  short when  Sans, who was still bent over, started to chuckle, that slowly turned into a maniacal laughter. He threw his head back, his laughter  echoing out into the cold air, “Fucking Christ, this is gold!”  _

_ Frisk felt her heart sink, why did he find her feelings for him funny? She was completely serious, and the more he laughed,  the more her anger built. _

_ “Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” She yelled, stomping her foot into the  dirt . _

_ Sans stopped for just a moment, looking at her scrunched face; her desperate attempt to look menacing brought another chuckle on, and he couldn’t help but go into another fit of hilarity. _

_ Tears were welling up in the poor girl’s eyes, her feelings were not one to be messed around with, and  Sans was refusing to take her seriously.  _

_ “STOP IT!” She screamed, her face red from embarrassment and  rage, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_ Sans finally started to calm down,  wiping away a tear from his own amusement; the kid knew how to make him laugh, and he thought he was funny. The skeleton took a deep breath, smirking at Frisk’s frustration, he had to admit, for a kid, she was cute when she was angry. _

_ He put his hands into pockets, staring down at Frisk, with a mischievous grin, “Your lil’ temper tantrum done?” _

_ She glared at him,  refusing to speak. _

_ He rolled his eyes, “I ain’t apologizing for laughing at ya, if that’s what  your lookin for, but what are you? Like five? ” _

_ “I’m twelve.” _

_ He snorted, “You’re practically a baby with a crush on me.” _

_ Frisk huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “I’m not a baby and it’s not just a crush.” _

_“Well they don’t call ’em crushes for nothing sweetie, sides, you don’t wanna be with me.”_

_ “Why not?” She asked, raising a brow. _

_ Sans flashed his pointed teeth, his golden tooth glimmering as he responded, “’Cause I’m bad to the bone.” _

_ Frisk tried to fight from giggling but seeing  Sans smile at her, she couldn’t help it .  Even though he was a dick, she  still thought  fondly  of him , she was  still angry, but there was no point in fighting with him. If she had learned anything from getting to know the skeleton, was once he set  on something, there no changing his mind. And the only person,  literally the only other person to get  Sans to do something, was his younger brother: Papyrus.  _

_ Sans ruffled her hair, his grin widening when she shoved his hand away, and shot him a glare,  “See? You can’t stay mad at me.” The skeleton proceeded to take a fresh cigar out of his pocket,  ruffling around his pockets trying to find his lighter. _

_ “LOOKING FOR THIS?” _

_ Both Frisk and  Sans whipped around to find Papyrus holding Sans’ lighter; Sans quickly removed the cigar from his mouth, hiding it behind his back as he smiled innocently at his brother, “Heeeyyy, boss, everything clear up ahead?” _

_ Papyrus growled, crossing his arms over his chest, not at all being swayed by his older brother’s charm, “WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SMOKING AROUND THE HUMAN?” _

_ A nervous laughter escaped from  Sans as he tried to explain what he was actually doing with the cigar; not  convincing Papyrus in the slightest.  Frisk winced when Papyrus delivered a quick but hard slap on  Sans’ head, snatching the cigar from his hands and tossing it behind him. The taller skeleton then walked to Frisk,  gently pushing her ahead to start moving;  the girl looked back to see Sans rubbing his head, eyes  sockets pitch black as he  roughly  shoved his hands into his pockets  and followed after.  _

_ Sans caught sight of her staring at him and his red eye lights slowly came back, his angered expression softening. He  smirked at her before giving her a wink and blowing a kiss, chuckling when she turned her attention back to the front, her face turning a dark pink. He couldn’t help it, knowing she had an innocent crush on him was too good to not pick on and he be damned if he didn’t take every opportunity to make her flustered. _

_ End Flashback _

 

* * *

 

Frisk smiled at the memory, she was extremely young at the time, so she couldn’t exactly blame  Sans for not reciprocating her feelings; although he didn’t have to laugh at her for it, the prick.

Those were simpler times, he would constantly find ways to make her blush just to get a good laugh before ruffling her hair and telling her to “lighten up”. She tried her best to ignore him, but if he gave her the slightest amount of attention, she would fall right under his spell and be back at square one. It never failed to hurt her, seeing him make fun of her feelings; it was anendless cycle between the two and she needed it to stop. If ignoring him wasn’t going to work, she needed to try something else, and that something was dating. 

She would always hold her feelings for Sans, but she needed to move on, if she had any hope for happiness. So dating other monster was her only other option; hoping maybe a spark would ignite within her from one her dates, freeing her from Sans. But of course, no such luck. 

The skeleton happened to appear while she was on her first date with a nice griffin monster who said was only two years older than her. He sat down next to Frisk and started making conversation as if he was invited from the start. He cracked crude jokes and told anyone that asked him to leave to “fuck off”.

Her date came up with an excuse to leave and Sans pretended to look sympathetic until her date was out the door, laughing triumphantly, once again leaving her at square one. Not only was she left in embarrassment, but her feelings for Sans were still there. Even if he ruined her dates, she wasn’t going to let it stop her, she would continue to go out with other monsters but Sans never failed to show up and ruin each one. 

Sans did this  till she turned eighteen,  leading to where she was now. Only this time, it was different, it didn’t lead to the usual banter between her and  Sans , while her date tried their best to remain calm but ultimately leaving in the end. No, this time it ended in a way that left her  more broken, and it was only just an hour  go.

Frisk slammed the front door open to  Grillby’s,  growling in anger as she heard Sans laughing behind her, “Oh come on sweetheart, that was fucking priceless.  Didn’t you see his face!?”

She rubbed her hands down her face, frustrated, “Why?”

His laughter stopped, “Why, what ?”

She turned towards him, her face more  serious than ever ,  “Why do you keep ruining my chances to be happy?”

Sans frowned a bit, growing silent as the lights in his eyes faded and leaving his sockets dark. Frisk watched as he stood for moment before a smirk creeped onto his face and he slowly walked towards her, her heart started to beat a mile a minute but she stood firm, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction. 

They were standing face to face, so close together they were practically a kiss away. He took her chin and lifted her face towards him, his eyes lowering, “Honestly,  kid ?”

She gulped, slowly  nodding her head , and he leaned in closer, “I’ve fallen for ya sweetheart, you’re always on my mind .”

Frisk had waited years for him to say that to her, all the heartache and pain he had caused her throughout the years had suddenly vanished, as he kept leaning, slowly closing the gap between them. 

“You’re gonna be mine, forever.” He whispered and she went to close her eyes, relishing in the fact she was about to kiss Sans for the very first time but before her lips could touch his, he pulled away, letting go of her chin as he pulled back, howling with laughter, “As if I ever fall you, kid! That’s a good one!”

Her face froze, it was just another joke to him, it was all just a joke; she reeled her hand back and slapped him across his cheek bone, anger coursing through her body. His face fell, eye sockets falling black as he stared at her in shock. 

“I hate you…”  She spat, turning on her heel as she ran off, leaving him behind.

More tears fell down her face as she replayed the scene over in her mind, why couldn’t she just let it go? Why couldn’t she just let him go? 

Why? 

Her cries echoed out into the air, harder than before, would this pain ever go away? 

Suddenly a voice came from in front of her and she looked up, “Pardon my intrusion, miss…” a hand, with a distinct hole in the middle of the palm reached out to her, offering to lift her up, “But are you alright?”

 


	2. Drink the Pain Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god i finally finished chapter 2! Frans week is a blessing and a curse but its finally around corner and i beat it first xD ha! Anyway enjoy the point of view of our favorite asshole! Oh! And go check out the chapter cover on my tumblr! Created by the lovely Mimizmd who is still working a great deal to make this a comic! Go check her out!

Sans took another shot of his mustard, hissing through his teeth as the alcohol that was mixed in burned the back of his throat. It was his sixth one, and usually he would have stopped at three. Just to get a good buzz going and be level headed for when Boss decided to bark up his ass. But not today, today he didn’t give two fucks if he got absolutely trashed and pissed everyone in the town off, Boss included. Not to say everyone in town already despised the skeleton, but he could care less either way, the only thing that ever mattered to him, was her. The girl that had run off after saying “I hate you” and leaving him in his current state; Dumb bitch just didn’t know how to take fucking joke.

He growled at the memory, and went to take another shot but found all were empty, he turned to the bar owner, who also happened to be his long time friend and very sloppily slid one of his empty shot glasses down to gain his attention. The fire monster only shook his head at the skeleton’s antics, continuing to clean the dishes that were starting to pile up.

“Ey Grillby!” Sans shouted when he went unanswered.

The bartender set down the cup he was cleaning and turned towards his drunken friend, fingers tapping along the polished bar table, “What, Sans?”

Sans held up an empty shot glass and shook it, “Get me another, you flamin homo.”

Grillby rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning, “You’re drunk, Sans.” He replied, not even bothering to look at him.

“No shit, Sherlock, s’why I want another.”

The fire monster leaned his back and sighed, he always had to deal with Sans when he was in a shitty mood and the only way to pacify the prick was to give him what he wanted. So begrudgingly he poured another glass full of mustard and added a punch of whiskey; slamming it in front of the drunken skeleton.

“Last one, bonehead.”

Sans smiled wide, taking the shot and lifting it to cheer Grillby, “Eyyy, you da best Grills.”

He threw the drink back, not even phased by the burn anymore and rested his arm on the stand, head hanging low. Frisk’s words spiraled through his mind, the they way she said them with such spite made his soul ache and he had no idea how to get rid of this terrible feeling. He figured she would just need time to calm down and she would come around and apologize but Jesus when would that be? He wanted this awful feeling to be gone, its why he came to Grillby’s in the first place; hoping getting piss drunk would dull it until Frisk came to her senses, even though she should have known he was just joking in the first place.

“It was just a fucking joke.” He said aloud, speaking his thoughts.

Grillby chose to not engage with Sans, continuing to clean and praying the skeleton would just fuck off. The flame monster hated it when the skeleton would refuse to handle his situations like an adult, opting to get drunk instead and talking about incoherent things he could care less about. He could only hope Sans would get bored and leave.

No such luck though.

Sans lifted his head, eye sockets pitch black, staring through Grillby, “It’s not my fault she goes out with these losers, Grills.”

The more Sans thought on it, the angrier he got, growling as he clenched his fists on the wood, “I’m just trying to protect my best frie-“ He couldn’t finish the word. Why couldn’t he finish it? She had always been considered…that to him before, so what made now any different? The stupid girl just had to get offended and ruin everything, he wouldn’t even be like this if it weren’t for her.

God, she gave him headaches.

He looked to Grillby who was still cleaning, perhaps the flame monster could give him advice on his situation with the human, he was after all a bartender; isn’t that what they were for?

“What you think I should do Grills?”

Grillby stopped for a minute, looking slightly over his shoulder before setting down the glass and throwing the rag over his shoulder. He walked over towards Sans, stopping right in front the skeleton and leaning close, voice calm and relaxing, “You wanna know what I think?”

Sans nodded, eager to hear what the purple monster had to say. Grillby paused for a minute, looking over the drunken monster before responding, “I don’t give a flying fuck, now pay up and get out, you’re finished.”

“The fuck, did you say to me!?” Sans was now standing, grabbing Grillby by his collar, his red eye glowing bright with rage.

It was a bold move on Grillby’s part, but he was done with Sans, he knew what the skeleton had been doing with the human’s dates and wasn’t particularly fond of it. The woman had come to the bar multiple times with her dates and Grillby could only watch as Sans had foiled each one. If the skeleton wasn’t so busy laughing at the times her dates left, he would have saw the heartbreak on the girl’s face; but of course Sans was too far up his own ass to notice. Which was why Grillby didn’t care if Sans was depressed over what ever Frisk had said to him, the bastard probably deserved it. But the purple fire monster probably could have done without standing up to one of the most powerful monsters ever, cause even though Sans was drunk, the skeleton wouldn’t hesitate to turn him to dust.

“You gotta lot of nerve talking to me like that Grills, hows a bout we put some of that spark out?” Sans had pulled Grillby closer, his grip tight around the monster’s collar while he pulled his other hand back, clenching it into a fist as it glew red. Grillby scrunched his face, waiting for the impact but the doors to the bar slammed open gaining Sans’ attention as an angry Papyrus stormed in, “SANS!”

The older brother groaned, “Not you,” Before dropping Grillby and slamming his head down onto the bar, Grillby quickly scooting away and out of Papyrus’s sight.

“YES, ME. WHERE IS THE HUMAN SANS?”

Papyrus was towering over his brother, face reading nothing but aggravation, waiting for the lazy bones to give him a sorry excuse for answer. The large boss monster knew he’d find his good for nothing brother in this trash he called a bar, not doing the task he had assigned him to do, which was to watch over the human girl while Papyrus attended his own duties. And seeing that Sans was completely wasted with no Frisk in sight, meant he had failed in his one and only assignment.

“WELL?”

Sans grumbled into the bar, words completely incoherent, only further increasing Papyrus’s foul mood, “LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU.”

Sans growled and finally lifted his to meet Papyrus, his eye lights fuzzy as he looked his brother over, “What?”

Papyrus sucked in a large amount of air, slamming his fist down onto the table, earning a few worried glances from other patrons in the bar, while some just left; knowing full well what Papyrus was like when he was angry.

“WHERE. IS. THE. HUMAN.” The taller skeleton hated repeating himself, he wanted answers when he asked them, and he damn well expected a more than appropriate response. However when it came to Sans, it was never that easy.

“How the fuck should I know? Probably off with another guy, the fuck should I care for?”

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING-“

Sans was suddenly standing in Papyrus face, his right socket glowing with rage as he bared his teeth, “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHERE SHE’S AT OR WHO SHE’S WITH! FUCK OFF!”

The entire bar was now completely cleared out, leaving the two brothers by themselves with Sans panting heavily, and slowly starting to simmer back into his stool, a frown on his face as he looked away from his brother, voice filled with sorrow, “Just…leave me alone or kick my ass or do whatever, I don’t care.”

Papyrus was completely bewildered by Sans sudden outburst, his brother never got this way unless something was truly bothering him, which would explain why he was getting drunk in the middle of the day. And seeing as how his episode started when Papyrus kept mentioning Frisk, meant it had something to do with the human.

Sighing, the boss monster took a seat next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, “I KNOW, I MAY NOT BE THE BEST BROTHER AT TIMES, BUT PERHAPS I CAN HELP YOU WITH…WHATEVER IS TROUBLING YOU.”

Sans turned to face Papyrus, a look of shock on his face at his brother’s offer. They hadn’t had a heart to heart since their parents had died and it hit Papyrus harder than it did Sans; leaving the younger skeleton cold hearted and a need to rule. Where as Sans masked his pain with jokes and puns, infuriating Papyrus which only made it more hilarious.

So a time like this was rare and it took a moment for Sans to believe it, “I know I’m the prankster here, but you’re fucking with me right?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh, “DON’T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND.”

“Heh, right, well…I appreciate it, Paps.”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at the nickname, his fingers tapping against the table, “JUST BECAUSE I OFFER MY HELP DOESN’T MEAN THINGS CHANGE.”

Sans probably should have known better than to call Papyrus that, but it was a moment Sans wasn’t going to take lightly; despite his younger brother’s obsession to be in command and a constant pain in the ass, he still loved him and would take any opportunity to have more conversations like this.

“Sorry boss.” Sans said, no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Papyrus relaxed and his face softened, his attention fully on Sans now, “SO WHAT IS CAUSING YOU TO BE MORE OF A NUISANCE THAN USUAL?”

They had talked for over an hour as Sans described his current situation with Frisk; Papyrus staying silent, letting Sans go on his rant and just listening. Fully taking in everything Sans said to better help his brother and get things back to normal. Although Papyrus had a certain soft spot for the human, he wasn’t going to let Frisk be the cause of Sans’ behavior, he needed his brother more than he cared to admit and would do anything to help him. But he didn’t need him to know that, the lazy bones was already conceited as is.

Sans had finally came to the ending of his story, finally sobering up and speaking more coherently, “So she ran off and I have no idea where she went or who she’s with, and I don’t really care.” The skeleton put a hand underneath his chin and huffed, still annoyed from the events earlier in the day.

“WHY LET SUCH WORDS FROM A HUMAN BOTHER YOU? YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND SHOULD NOT TAKE SUCH DISRESPECT!” Papyrus exclaimed, slamming his fist down into his hand for emphasis.

Sans was puzzled by Papyrus’ statement, looking to his brother with a brow raised, “Wait, you aren’t mad…at me?”

“OF COURSE NOT. THE HUMAN SHOULD KNOW YOU ARE AN INTOLERABLE FOOL AND SHOULD NOT TAKE THINGS SO SERIOUSLY.”

The older brother scrunched his face at Papyrus’ insult but took his words to heart, he knew he wasn’t being a dick with his joke, it was just Frisk overreacting. God, this made him feel so much better now that he knew even Papyrus agreed with him; and even better knowing that Frisk was probably feeling extremely guilty over it. A weight had just lifted off his chest and he never felt more alive. 

Rising to his feet, he smiled at Papyrus, his ego back and bigger than ever, “Thanks bro- I mean boss, I’ll go find her now.”

The younger skeleton nodded, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS BEST. NOW PLEASE FIND THE HUMAN, SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ALONE SO LONG.”

Sans agreed and both skeleton brothers exited the bar together, Papyrus fixing his clothing to look more presentable and walking off to continue his tasks for the day. While the town saw that the skeletons were no longer in the bar, and hurried back in, Sans looked off in the direction Frisk had ran to earlier on. She probably wasn’t there anymore, but it didn’t hurt to look; so he started to walk but stopped when he caught sight of two figures walking in. One he recognized as Frisk and the other…another skeleton? He hadn’t seen that monster around, but judging at how close he was to Frisk, Sans could only guess the human had found another date. Another date he’d just have to “accidentally” ruin.

With an evil smirk, and the crack of his neck, Sans walked towards them, “Show time.”


	3. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I beat it before I hit the month mark xD gimme props. Lol short but decent....I think?? Lemme know lol

Frisk was hesitant in taking the strange new skeleton’s hand, the thought of him just messing with her rang in the back of her mind and she refused to be played like a fool again. By anyone. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and straightened herself out, trying her best to look as if she had never been crying at all.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” She responded, ignoring his offer to help her up as she stood.

The skeleton still wore a smile as he brought his hand back to his side, not at all offended by her rejection; which threw her off, considering if it were Sans, he would have thrown a tantrum. But this stranger hardly seem phased and she almost felt bad for not accepting, he was only trying to help and she was feeling more and more like an asshole.

Sighing, she brought her hand out, clearing her throat as she spoke, “I’m sorry I was just a bit…surprised by you, I’m Frisk.”

He lightly grabbed her hand within his and brought it to his mouth, gently placing a kiss on her knuckles, “A lovely name for a such a lovely woman.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks at his words and at how his mouth was barley grazing her skin, sending a chill down her spine. She had never felt this before. It was a feeling that reminded her at how she felt when Sans showed his gentle side to her but would quickly be erased when he did something to recant it. It was frustrating to high hell and she couldn’t help but get the sensation this skeleton would do the same.

Releasing his hold of her hand, he slightly bowed to her, his voice crisp and smooth in the night air, “A pleasure to meet you, my lady, my name is Gaster. Wingding, Gaster.”

“Wingding?” She giggled.

The skeleton now known as Gaster, playfully rolled his eyes, “I, unfortunately, don’t get to choose my name, but please refer to me as Gaster; Lest you laugh at me some more.”

Frisk covered her mouth to keep from giggling again but her body betrayed her as she let out another laugh. The skeleton huffed but a smile of his own formed and he started to chuckle with her, “I suppose it is a funny name.”

Still laughing, she nodded, “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude.”

“You aren’t my lady, seeing you laugh is better than seeing you cry.”

Frisk’s laugh stopped, suddenly remembering why she had been weeping before Gaster had arrived. A slight part of her wanted to crawl back into her spot against the tree and be alone again; but being around this gentleman made her feel warm and safe and for some reason, she felt she could trust him.

He slightly tilted his head, his purple eye lights studying her face over, “Why were you out here alone, if I may ask?”

The woman looked away from the skeleton, thinking back to Sans and finding herself getting angry. Angry at herself for being in love with a sadistic skeleton who took pleasure in toying with her and angry at Sans for being an asshole. A stupid asshole.

“Frisk?” Gaster asked, concern in his voice as he stepped towards her, his hand slightly grazing over her arm.

Frisk shook herself out of her thoughts, jumping at his touch, “Sorry I just-“

“No need to explain yourself,” He said, cutting her off, “I shouldn’t have pried.”

The skeleton pulled his hand away and took a step away from her, not wanting to intrude in her personal space any longer, “I don’t want to over stay my welcome; I wanted to be sure you were okay, since I was walking by and heard you.”

Frisk blushed, “I’m fine.”

Gaster did another bow and smiled at her, “Alright, I’ll take my leave then, it was nice meeting you Frisk.”

He turned and started to walk away, and Frisk couldn’t help but feel sad. He had been so sweet and genuine with her; not to mention he was quite handsome, the cracks sat underneath his right eye and above his left added to his features. The purple glow of his eye lights were warm and held no sign of lying or toying around with her, they were soft and brought her comfort. It was strange, she was so used to Sans’ behavior she forgot what a true gentleman should be like, and this skeleton: Gaster, had proven to be the perfect monster. And quite possibly, the one.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she called out to Gaster, the skeleton stopping and looking over his should with a raised brow, “Yes?”

She fiddled with her fingers as she walked towards him, her voice shaky as she asked, “Would you want to…maybe….”

Oh god, she was starting to panic; her other suitors were easy to talk to, considering she was just using them to get over Sans. However with Gaster, she didn’t want to do that, she wanted to actually get to know him and perhaps, have something grow and from a bond. He was everything she wanted from Sans, and maybe, just maybe, finally be happy.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stood tall and confident and made eye contact with the handsome skeleton, “Would you want to go on a date?”

Gaster didn’t even seem taken aback, instead, he smiled and fully turned towards her, offering his elbow out, “I’d be delighted, and I know exactly where to go.”

Another blush fell on her cheeks and she shyly intertwined her arm into his, Gaster then guiding them back to town. The walk was quiet at first, Frisk would constantly glance up at the rather tall skeleton, eyeing his appearance and attire. She couldn’t help but compare him to Sans, and finding the two completely different from one another; from their personalities to how they dressed. She had gotten used to seeing monsters wear rather dark clothing, where as Gaster wore bright colors.

His light brown overcoat hung low to the ground, broadening his shoulders out and adding weight to his frame; much like Sans’ heavy, black and red jacket. The top part of his coat didn’t have a hood but it did have little fuzzy fur that went around the neck line and was a shade lighter than the rest of the coat. Much like his eyes, his sweater was a similar shade of purple, it seemed darker but it also could have been because of the dimly lit area. All in all, this skeleton knew how to dress and she was honestly surprised he wasn’t taken yet.

Lucky for her, sure, but where had this strange monster been hiding? She knew pretty much every monster in town and not once had she seen or heard of him; and she was positive she would have remembered a name like ‘Wingding’. There was no harm in asking, seeing as how they were now going on a date, they needed to get to know each other, right?

“So,” She started, gaining his attention, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

Gaster slightly frowned, his eyes looking straight ahead as he thought of what to say. Frisk started to worry she hit a sore subject and took back the question, “I’m sorry, I was just curious, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

He looked down at her with a sympathetic grin, “Its not you, I just…” He paused before continuing, searching for the right words, “I just would rather save that story for another time, if you don’t mind. If you’ll have me for more of your time, that is.”

The young woman ducked her head to hide her burning face, she had just met the skeleton and he had made her flustered more than once in just an hour. It was scary yet comforting to know she could feel this way with him.

“Ah, here we are.” Gaster stated, stopping in front a diner by the name of “QC”, a restaurant Frisk was all too familiar with, as it one of many places her dates had been ruined. But, with Gaster, she didn’t feel worried, for some reason, she felt this was going to work out just fine and everything would be-

“Heya, sweetheart.” The familiar deep voice that came from behind her, made her freeze, knowing full well who it was. Both Gaster and Frisk had turned to meet Sans, who wore his trademark, mischievous smile as he eyed the two of them.

Oh no. Oh god, please no. Not here, not now, Frisk thought, her body starting to shake with panic. She should have known Sans would have seen her with Gaster and take the opportunity to ruin another chance of her being happy, it was over. She might as well bid Gaster farewell and save herself the embarrassment.

“Gotcha yourself another date, huh Frisky? What’s the lucky bones’ name?” Sans asked, sizing the other skeleton up.

If looks could kill, Sans be dead where he stood as Frisk glared daggers right through his soul; but he didn’t seem to notice, his focus on Gaster instead. However the taller skeleton didn’t seem to mind, he smiled at Sans and stuck his hand out for a greeting, “I’m Wingding Gaster, but please refer to me as Gaster.”

Sans stared at the hand, noticing the hole in the middle of his palm and snickering at it, “Going on a date with the kid is pretty decent size hole to fill, you think you can manage?”

Frisk’s eyes widened at Sans’ insult towards Gaster’s hands, he was trying to make him uncomfortable and eventually scare him off. It was his usual routine when it came to her dates, and it was only a matter of time before he really started his crude jokes. She half expected Gaster to just leave, right then and there; but the strange skeleton didn’t even glare or do anything about Sans’ insult towards his hand. Instead, Gaster had done the complete opposite of what her other dates had done when Sans picked on them.

He laughed.

He was actually laughing at Sans’ pun about his hands, and not in a sarcastic way, but a genuine, he found it funny sort of way. And by the look of confusion on Sans’ face, meant she wasn’t the only one.

Gaster continued to laugh until he started to settle, “That was a good one, a real ‘hole in one’!” The skeleton proceeded to lift his hand up and point to his palm, going into another fit of laughter.

Sans and Frisk were dumbfounded, not only did he find Sans’ joke funny, he opted to join along side Sans in making fun of himself. If Frisk didn’t know better, she’d say Sans looked confused in how to handle the situation. He looked thrown off, like a deer in headlights; and she couldn’t help but smile. Sans’ little game had backfired as Gaster had taken the reign and was now running the show. She may have a chance after all…

“What’s your issue?” Sans asked, his eye lights locked with Gaster’s.

Gaster shrugged, smiling, “No issues here. Just matching your humor, you’re quite funny.”

“Uhh…thanks?” Sans was completely confused, he was so used to having the other guys get irritated and walking off, he had no idea how to take….this.

“Why don’t you join us? I’m sure we can find room for you.” Gaster offered, still never losing his smile.

Sans looked to Frisk who was now staring at the taller skeleton in awe, her cheeks pink as she clung to his arm. The sight of it made his soul churn, he never saw her look at the others the way she was looking at Gaster and it scared him. He was losing her to this…this…pompous gentleman prick and he had nothing to show for it.

Fuck him, this was infuriating. He came here to hopefully get his gal back and do their usual routine but pretty boy was ruining that. Looking between the still smug skeleton and Frisk, Sans backed down, “Nah…I got some other shit I gotta do.”

Gaster nodded in understanding, “Another time, then?”

“Whatever.” Sans retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off, leaving the two to their date.

“Who was your friend? I didn’t catch his name.” Gaster asked, watching the other skeleton leave.

Frisk shook her head, a smile on her face as she pulled Gaster into the restaurant, “No one important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh some high tension here. Hope y’all enjoyed!!!


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, a new chapter....but it’s late...well you know what?? I’m sorry, I personally hated writing this chapter for multiple reasons aaaannnddd I procrastinated it. So yeah. There’s that. 
> 
> Oh and please be sure to check out the comic of this by @mimizmd on tumblr!!!!

For the first time in years, Frisk was actually able to sit down and enjoy her dinner date with the gentleman like skeleton. After Gaster had successfully put Sans in his place, and the shorter monster had skulked off, everything went smoothly from there. Gaster escorted Frisk to a table and pulled her chair out with a gentle smile that made her cheeks turn red as he sat across from her. He clasped his hands together and brought them over his mouth, his purple eye lights focused solely on her.

The young woman tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, finding it hard to take her gaze off him while he just stared at her. It was strange how she only just met this monster and the way he could just look at her made her tingle all over; Sans could do the exact same and she would swoon, however with Gaster, it felt…different. Not to say she was falling for this skeleton, no, that wasn’t it. Her heart was still pulling towards Sans, but it wasn’t as crazy as it used to be; it had simmered since Gaster had introduced himself and it really sparked the hope of being able to move on. She couldn’t rush things though, after all, they had literally just met.

Their waiter had come by to take their orders and Gaster insisted on just wine while Frisk ordered a cheeseburger with fries. She hadn’t eaten since her fight with Sans and the smell of food was starting to get to her; acting like a lady be damned, she was starving.

“So, your friend seemed….nice.” Gaster started, trying his best to find the right words to describe the skeleton that had tried so desperately to ruin their date.

“Like I said, it was no one important,” She said taking a sip of her water, avoiding eye contact.

“I see,” He brought his wine up, eyeing the red liquid inside rather than drinking it as he continued,

“So, he wouldn’t happen to be the one that is known as “The Date Crasher”?”

The water Frisk had been sipping on went down the wrong hole, and it took everything in her not too spit it out as she covered her mouth and coughed. All the while Gaster took a drink of his wine at being correct in his assumption, “Apologies, my dear, I didn’t mean to make you choke.”

She shook her head, signaling it was fine, still trying to gain her composure from swallowing a good sized amount of her water. When her throat finally cleared and she was able to breathe properly, she took a deep breath, eyeing Gaster, “How do you know about that?”

He took another sip of his wine, demeanor completely calm and relaxed, “Word gets around here fast, and you and your friend have been quite the popular subject as of late.”

Having attention drawn on herself was not what she wanted, and thanks to Sans, she was now the talk of the town; she just couldn’t catch a break. Sighing, she rested her face into the palm of her hand, “Then you probably know more about me than I do myself.”

“On the contrary,” He leant in, a smile creeping onto his face that made her soul freeze, “I prefer to get to know one through themselves, not by the mouth of others.”

She could feel her body and face heating up, this mysterious skeleton certainly knew how to charm and use his words to get her blood flowing; but the question of where he came from still lingered in the back of her mind. Even if it was a touchy subject for him, she would have to know eventually, if they wanted….whatever this would turn out to be, to continue. It took a lot to meet his eyes with her own, the purple glow that sat within his sockets never moved off her and she leaned in closer, both of them now just a few inches apart.

“So,” She started, breaking the silence, “Who are you then?”

At the question, the skeleton sat back in his chair, a puzzled look on his face as he asked, “Excuse me?”

He was caught off guard and she smiled silently to herself, “I know pretty much every monster in this town, yet I’ve never seen or even heard of you. So…who are you?”

Gaster looked down at the table, the glow his eye lights held had dimmed, a sign Frisk had noticed when a skeleton was a upset; at least, that was what she learned from Sans’ expressions.

“I told you who I was.” He defended, looking back to her.

“Don’t play coy with me, I know you’re Wingding Gaster; but _who_ _are_ _you_?” Her voice slightly rose and her eyes had narrowed. She had enough of being played with, as much as she liked Gaster and his gentleman like prowess, she refused to be taken advantage again; by Sans or anyone for that matter.

The monster sighed, seeing her determination he knew he wasn’t gonna get away with short answers, he liked this human, and didn’t want to upset her even if it was at the cost of visiting his past.

“Very well, but on the condition I tell you a part of me over time, there are some things I don’t wish to…reveal quite yet.” He hadn’t moved an inch of his body as he spoke, he being just as serious as Frisk, and as much as Frisk wanted everything to know on the skeleton, she had to take what she could get.

She nodded, “Deal.”

Once they had both agreed, the waiter had come back with Frisk’s food and as soon the plate had hit the table in front of Frisk, she wasted no time in engorging herself. The fries were the first to go and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and let out a small moan, “Sooo good.”

Her eyes reopened to the sight of Gaster raising his brow bone in question and slight disgust and she slowed her chewing down, “Sorry,” she said, mush mouthed, swallowing the remaining food, “I haven’t eaten in awhile.”

“Its fine…” He had hesitated before answering, his face still reading signs of displeasure at the sight of the human eating. Gaster had no want or for that matter, need to eat; food was messy, but he loved the taste of red wine. Something about the spiced liquid calmed his soul, it was always his go to drink.

When the ache in her stomach finally ceased, and she felt she could slow her eating down, she sighed a breath of relief, “So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m….” He had paused, his finger lightly tapping the edge of his glass, “ _Was_ a scientist.” He practically spat the words out as if they were venom, glaring at what remained in his cup before taking another sip.

Frisk took a small bite of her burger, her attention completely focused on Gaster, “What happened?”

She watched as his gripped tightened around the glass, and she couldn’t help but wince, afraid shards would suddenly go shattering everywhere.

“There was only room for one royal scientist,” His grasp had softened, and his shoulders were no longer tense as he continued, “And because I’m not like most of the beastly like heathens around here, I lost it.”

Frisk didn’t realize she had put down her burger and was completely entranced in his tale, wanting to know more, “What do you mean?”

It grew silent, Gaster’s eye lights focused on the table yet again, looking for the right words before he spoke, his voice sounding thin, “I-“

He only managed to get the one word out before the waiter arrived again with a piece of paper in hand looking between the two, “Will this be together or separate?”

Frisk had went to pull out her wallet since she was the only to get food and she had accomplished in getting it halfway out until she saw Gaster take a twenty out of his coat and handed it to the waiter with a smooth, “Keep the change.”

“You actually have money and can afford all this?” She asked dumbfounded, she had been so used to Sans putting things on his tabs or leaving her with the bill, she had grown accustomed to paying things on her own.

Gaster raised a brow at the question, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Frisk shook her head, bypassing his question with a soft smile as she answered, “No reason, but what were you going to say?”

The skeleton stood without answering her question and offered his hand out, which she took without hesitation, “One thing at a time my dear, now let us depart.”

As much as she wanted to pry him for more, she knew it wouldn’t do any good and she did agree to learning more about him over time, she could wait. She had all the time in the world now that Sans would no longer be a problem for her, and the thought of that made her grin as she rested her head onto Gaster’s arm, exiting the the restaurant.

Gaster had started leading the way back to where they had first met, and Frisk couldn’t help but look around the area curiously.

“Where are we going?” She asked, lifting her head up at him.

The tall skeleton looked down at her with smile, “My home.”

Oh god, her mind immediately went down the gutter, she never expected Gaster to be _that_ _type_ , was this just a charade the entire time? Was this just a ruse to get her into bed? Her heart started to beat rapidly at the thought, she still had no idea who this monster was and if she flat out refused him, there was no telling what his reaction would.

He must have read her mind when he saw her eyes widen and he snorted in amusement, “Please give me better credit than that Frisk.”

Even if he had found it funny, she could tell his pride had been hurt. He had been nothing but nice to her and the minute he was taking her somewhere unfamiliar, she jumped to conclusions. She would have apologized but judging at how fast he had turned his attention back to the front, she dropped it.

They had walked past the spot where she had been found bawling and were now deep into the woods, before they stopped in front of a clearing, where a sizable cabin sat in the middle. Smoke could be seen rising from the cabin, indicating a nice warm fire was awaiting them inside, Frisk suddenly being reminded how cold it was outside as she snuggled further into Gaster’s side. The skeleton chuckled, “No use staying out here, let’s warm your sensitive human skin up.”

She nodded and followed Gaster into his home, sighing as warm air hit her body from The fire that sat crackling at the other end of the room. A small couch sat in front of the pit with a large bookcase next to it, stacked to the brim with endless of amounts of literature of all varieties. The kitchen that was on the right of them held no light, and looked as if it hadn’t been used in months. A door stood at the end of the house that was hollowed out by the hallway that led directly to it, Frisk could only assume it was Gaster’s personal room.

Said skeleton had removed his brown coat and hung it on the rack behind him, proceeding to roll up his sleeves of his purple sweater, “Please make yourself comfortable,” he offered, walking over to the couch and picking up a book on the nightstand, he sat and picked up where he left off.  
Frisk cocked her head to the side, unsure of what to do and just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“You can sit with me.”

Her eyes went back over towards him when he spoke, only to see he hadn’t brought his face out of his book. Seeing as sitting next to the bookworm was better than staying where she was at, she walked over to the increasingly small couch and sat as far as she could away from him; the thought of snuggling on the couch made her blush. Because everyone knew where snuggles wound up leading to. He hardly seemed to notice she purposely sat away from him, his focus still on his book.

“What are you reading?” She asked.

Still not looking away from his book, he answered, “Anomalies of Past, Present, and Future.”

“Why that?” She didn’t know she had scooted closer to get a peek over his shoulder when he suddenly had lifted his arm and pulled her in closer to view the pages better. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red at the contact. Even for being a skeleton she could feel warmth being radiated from his body, specifically around his chest where his soul lay.

“Because I have a theory on space time continuum and I feel if I read as many books on it as possible, I can confirm my hypothesis,” He spoke as if Frisk knew exactly what he was talking about but the blank stare Frisk was giving him said otherwise.

“That’s….interesting?” She said, unsurely with a smile.

He smirked at her, “Trust me, my dear, I know it’s not the best of topics to converse about, but I was going to pick up a more interesting book today before…”

Gaster had trailed off and grown silent, Frisk rose her brow, wondering, “Before?”

The skeleton had turned towards her and she didn’t realize how truly close they were until she could feel his breath against her face. His purple eye lights glowing with such warmth and tenderness, she felt her soul pulse with excitement. He slightly tilted his head to the side, eyes lowering as he spoke barely above a whisper, “Before you.”

Frisk closed her eyes, slowly starting to move in, awaiting the feel of him on her lips, completely intoxicated by just him alone. She suddenly felt him pull her head down and lightly press his mouth against her hair, “Get some rest love.”

He had then gotten up, leaving her there as he took his book with him, “Tomorrow we can go to the library and pick up the book I had intended to get.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip still puffed out still expecting to be embraced; but seeing as he how he suddenly bypassed her, she just nodded, her brown eyes looking away in disappointment. This was the second time she had been mislead to getting a kiss, and if it weren’t for the fact she had just met Gaster, she would have walked out the door. What was with her and guys? Could she not get a break at all?

“Perfect, I shall wake you up early and we can start our day together. Sleep well, my dear.” With that, he turned around and walked down the hallway and disappeared behind the single door.  
Frisk huffed in aggravation as she flopped down onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. At least Gaster hadn’t intentionally tried to play with her feelings, for all she knew he could have gotten scared and backed out last minute; Or so she hoped. She couldn’t help but think back to Sans and how close she had gotten to him, how he had grabbed her chin and got so tantalizing close. The way his red eyes simmered so low with want and she felt a wave of electricity hit her lower abdomen and she gasped, shooting straight up.

What the hell was she thinking?

She had almost kissed Gaster and now she was thinking of how she almost kissed Sans….what was going on? Her soul was going absolutely nuts as her mind switched back and forth between the two skeletons. Whatever was happening inside her she didn’t like it and with a groan, she fell back down onto the couch; swirls of emotions running through her soul, trying to decide on what she wanted…or who she wanted.

She still loved Sans, she knew that much but his words still stung. The way he laughed, “As if I’d actually fall for you, kid!” Made her eyes water. As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn’t, all she could was hope her soul would finally be able to let him go and move on. The young woman sighed, and rolled over so she was facing the now dull fire, eye lids slowly closing as she drifted off into sleep.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy I’m only two days late, leeegggooo lol 
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by the song “Cold” by Neffex. If you decide to listen to it, you’ll understand why.

  
Sans slammed the door to his home so hard the walls shook, earning an annoyed hiss from Doomfanger that sat on the high counter.

“Shut up, pussy.” Sans growled, baring his teeth at the white cat that only stared blankly at the skeleton before proceeding to lick his paw. He hated the cat with a passion, as even though it was

Papyrus’s beloved pet, Sans was still forced to care for it. With Papyrus having to do his usual patrol around the town, he didn’t have much time to care for Doomfanger, but still wanted him regardless. Much to Sans’ chagrin.

Rolling his eyes, the older brother walked past his brother’s pet and flopped on the couch in aggravation. Seeing Frisk with that pompous prick was no big deal, but the fact the fucker didn’t seem bothered by Sans in the slightest, irked him. He was one of the scariest monsters in town (next to his brother of course) and he always managed to get his way with either brute force or general annoyance. That skeleton, that purple sweater wearing faggot, was not phased, and that was new to Sans.

Even when Grillby had suddenly grown the balls to talk back to the skeleton, the fire monster had regretted in a heartbeat. However this…Gaster guy, didn’t seem to care who Sans was, and it was pissing the short skeleton off to no end. If he couldn’t scare Frisk’s new date off, whose to say she would ever hang out with him again? She’d have no time for him and that made Sans soul pulse in pain.

What the fuck was going on? He ran his hands down his face in exasperation; Suddenly feeling the urge to rest his feelings off. Not being able to scare the fucker off left him drained, and with Papyrus out and about, he figured he’d have time for a little snooze. Papyrus hated when Sans slept when work could be getting done, so Sans would often try to sleep whenever possible. Most of the time it being when he was working, which was just keeping a lookout for suspicious activity or some time selling hot dogs, but most of his time “working” was spent sleeping.

Now that Sans thought on it, did Boss ever sleep? It would explain why his younger brother was always a constant stick in the mud and angry looking; that or he needed to get laid. One or the other.

Yawning as he went over his thoughts he looked to the clock. It read 11:00 pm, and Sans decided to use this time to rest before Papyrus arrived, Hoping some well deserved sleep would work off his poor attitude. The skeleton continued staring at the clock, his sockets gradually closing before shutting all together and he was fast asleep.

Sans never dreamt much when he did have the time to sleep and when he did dream, it was usually about things that were consistent with his life; However, tonight was different. Ever since his falling out with Frisk, his emotions were all over the place and fucking up his way of life. The skeleton hadn’t slept since the incident and as he peacefully rested on the couch, blurred images started to play in his skull.

He could make out one of the figures as Frisk and he felt his heart swell at the sight of her. She was smiling, the dimples on her cheeks made his soul warm and her eyes held a certain light to them that made his knees buckle; she looked absolutely beautiful.

The fact she was no longer the child that he watched grow into the young woman she was now, hit him like a truck. Of course he knew she was grown, but it didn’t exactly cross his mind that his long time friend was…. _grown_. Hell, it was taking a fucking dream to realize that and the more he stared at her, the more his soul pulsed. He found himself walking towards her, her brown locks flowing ever so elegantly as her pools of brown eyes locked with his red lights.

He hadn’t been with any women since he met Frisk, the urge to release his needs had vanished when he had silently sworn to protect the human. His life had some meaning to it when she fell into the underground and unwittingly into his soul; Everything he had enjoyed doing before Frisk didn’t matter anymore when she arrived. Of course he would still fuck with her, here and there, but not nothing compared to what he did to the other monsters that had crossed his path.

No, there was something about the girl that made him (and he hated to admit it) soft. And coming off soft was not something he was gonna let others see. He didn’t mind being seen with her, but he’d be damned if anyone thought he was going soft for some human. It was often why he picked on her, mainly to see her cute little face when she got upset with his antics, but also to be sure others saw he still wasn’t meant to be fucked with.

Seeing her with that other skeleton earlier made his soul convulse in a way he didn’t know was possible and it was leaving him with a terrible taste. But seeing her so vividly in his dream made him relax and send calming waves of magic through his passed out body. He continued walking towards her, her smile and eyes inviting him to come closer but as he kept walking, he noticed he wasn’t getting any closer to her, just continually walking in the same place.

Confused, he tried calling out to Frisk for help but his voice fell silent; he tried again, but still nothing came out. He ran his hand over his mouth, attempting to speak a few words to himself.

Silence.

It was beginning to be too quiet and with his hand still over his mouth, he tried reaching out to Frisk, only to find the woman’s back turned towards him. With no way of calling out to her, he attempted to walk towards her, yet still unable to move from his spot. He started to panic, frantically trying to get Frisk’s attention in any way he could; but to no avail. The desperate skeleton didn’t give up, still wailing his arms about and silently yelling at her, hoping she turn around at some point, but he stopped. Another blurred figure had appeared in front of Frisk and he squinted his eyes, trying to make the fuzzed image out.

Sans growled as the figure came into focus, and the smug grin of the cracked face skeleton was revealed. It was as if the mysterious monster knew that Sans could not reach Frisk and was reveling in it, even going as far to pull the woman in a tight embrace and smile wider at Sans.

That did it.

The shorter skeleton roared in rage, even if it fell deaf and forced himself to move towards them, his left socket burning with passion. He was getting closer to them and even though Sans was confident he could take the other skeleton on, something in the back of his skull was telling him to stop. To just let it go.

But the more Gaster kept his shit eating grin, the more Sans felt his soul burn. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head, he pushed on, determined to wipe the smile off Gaster’s face. He was closer, and Sans mouth spread wide into a devilish grin, wanting nothing more than to pound the monster into dust.

Frisk had turned around, her face showing no emotion as she calmly said his name, “Sans.”  
He slowed down, his hate for Gaster forgotten as he solely focused on Frisk, as she continued to say his name, each time getting louder and stepping further away from him and further into Gaster’s arms.

“Sans!”

Her voice was echoing, practically screaming, that Sans had to cover his non existent ears, but it still rang through his skull, making him grind his teeth together.

“SANS!”

That wasn’t Frisks voice that time, it was Boss’, yet it still came from the human’s mouth. The skeleton rose a brow, and Frisk’s softened expression turned into angry one as she yelled, “SANS WAKE UP!” While Gaster let out a soft meow.

What the fuck?

Sans sprang his eyes open as he jolted out of his sleep, Papyrus was standing over him with a content Doomfanger cuddled into his arms. The still sleepy skeleton looked to the clock again to see how long he had been asleep, which turned into a full eight hours.

Oops.

 _So much for a quick snooze_ , he thought to himself.

“SANS YOU LAZY PILE OF BONES, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING? AND WHERE IS FRISK? YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOOK FOR HER!” Papyrus was pacing back and forth as he yelled, Doomfanger sitting in his master’s arms with a relaxed face.

Sans groaned, he was still too groggy from just waking up to deal with his brother’s loud mouth and would rather talk about anything else but Frisk. So while his brother was still rambling on about how lazy he was, Sans got up from the couch and headed towards kitchen to get some mustard. It was risky leaving Papyrus alone while he went on his rant but Sans just honestly couldn’t deal with it at the moment, not after that weird ass dream.

He suspected he had about ten seconds before Boss finally realized he had left and was no longer listening to him, which he better take a quick swig before Papyrus really landed into him.

Taking a quick swig from his bottle, he decided to check his phone with what time he had remaining and scrolled through his notifications, gradually taking sips here and there. He paused when he saw a photo of Frisk pop up on Alphy’s blog; curiously, he opened it and went wide eyed.

The photo was obviously taken without Frisk’s knowledge as she was seen looking at a book from a good distance. It wasn’t the fact it was taken without Frisk knowing, it was how Gaster was leaning over her shoulder and pointing something out in the book while Frisk held a more than obvious blush on her face; while Alphys had titled the picture, “ _Aww a cute library date!_ ”

Sans’ grip had tightened around his phone, his body shaking from rage as he slammed his bottle down and threw his phone across the room.

“SANS! HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING TO ME!? WHERE IS THE HUMAN?” Papyrus had finally noticed his brother had left him and stormed into the kitchen, still holding Doomfanger as he glared at the shorter skeleton.

Sans was still seething from seeing the photo, he fucking knew if he didn’t scare the prick off things would escalate and now he was more than likely to lose Frisk. What the fuck was he gonna do?

“SANS, MY GOD, YOU HAVE YET TO EVEN LOOK AT ME!” Papyrus yelled in frustration, his aggravation with his brother increasing by the second.

The older brother ground his pointed teeth together and forced himself to look at Papyrus, the boss skeleton still not losing his irritable expression, “NEXT TIME I WONT BE SO LENIENT, NOW WHERE IS FRISK? YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOOK FOR HER.”

Again, Sans felt a surge of rage pulse through his bones at the mention of Frisk and being reminded she was on a date with that fuck face. Fucking hell, if only the the fucker would have started some type of brawl, Sans would have wiped the floor with that cracked, smug-

He stopped; an idea had landed into his head and he couldn’t help but crack a devilish grin. If he couldn’t scare that skeleton off, there was only one monster that could, one monster that would do anything to protect the human from a strangers’ unknown intent and it just so happened that monster, was Sans’ brother.

Clearing his throat and putting on his best poker face, Sans shrugged, “Well Boss, I did happen to find the human.”

“EXCELLENT! THAN WHERE IS SHE?” Papyrus shouted with joy, looking around to see if he had somehow missed the tiny human.

Sans couldn’t help but smile wider, his plan being set in motion, “She’s not here. She wanted to stay with a new monster in town, some bones by the name of…Gaster? I think?”

Papyrus had dropped Doomfanger with a loud shriek, going back to his frantic pacing as he ranted about Frisk hanging out with strangers. The boss monster was overly protective of the human since they left the underground, but because he was busy attending his own duties, he, (once again) relied on Sans to keep watch over her. But since Sans couldn’t resolve the issue with her and this new skeleton, he knew Papyrus would end it in a heart beat, and he’d have his Frisk back.

Papyrus continued his outburst, pacing furiously throughout the entire house as he raged about how irresponsible Frisk was being, “THE HUMAN HAS NO IDEA WHAT THIS MONSTER MIGHT HAVE PLANNED OR WHAT THEY COULD DO OR-“ the skeleton continue to trail off in a mindless banter with himself, while Sans watched, amused, “Don’t know what to tell ya Boss, but hey, what could go wrong at a library, you know?”

His red slits flashed when he saw his brother freeze at the comment and whip around with a deadly face, “LIBRARY?”

Sans nodded, “That’s where they’re at now.”

Papyrus didn’t hesitate to go straight to the door and rip it open, almost tearing it off its hinges as he stormed out, “LET’S GO, SANS.”

The mischievous skeleton smirked to himself, pulling out a cigar and popping it into his mouth, “Sure thing, Boss.”


	6. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to fucking write. With two people quitting at my job and working 12 hour shifts, i am fucking exhausted. Thankfully its within its monthly update time, so there’s that. And hopefully its well written for you marvelous readers to enjoy?
> 
> Do y’all even read this shit up top? Lmao 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter of Dumb Snas

Frisk let out a loud yawn, her eyes slightly drooped and back hunched over as she trailed behind a rather upbeat Gaster. The skeleton didn’t lie when he said he would get her up early to go to the library, but she didn’t think it be this early. Hell, she didn’t even have time to brush her hair, teeth, anything. She hadn’t had a shower since the day before, and she was starting to feel a little gross. Figuring once she was done her little outing with Gaster, she could go home and freshen up, and maybe have a little time to herself. She hadn’t seen Toriel in awhile, and figured some quality time with a parental like figure would do her some good.

The young woman trailed behind the skeleton, still being tired, she was having a hard time catching up and Gaster hardly seemed to notice. He actually seemed quieter than usual, and Frisk couldn’t help but think it had something to do with their ‘almost kiss’ last night. Judging by how he had immediately turned her away and went straight to bed, it was the only thing she could think of. That or she actually smelled worse than she thought.  
She was pretty sure it was the latter though and the thought of him being mad at her for such affection was roaming her mind. They did seem to have moved pretty fast…seeing as how she literally spent the night at his place after just meeting him. Maybe that’s why he was being so distant.  
Should she apologize? Ignore it? Or even bring it up at all? God, why was she always stuck in the most awkwardest situations. Was she cursed? She felt like it. Why else would she condemned to liking assholes?

“Frisk?”

The sound of Gaster’s voice snapped her out of her stupor and she responded with a shaky, “Yes?”

He slightly turned towards her and nodded his head his head to the building they were now standing in front of, “We’re here.”

Frisk looked past the skeleton and stared rather blankly at the structure, “I don’t think I’ve been to the library before,” she wasn’t necessarily excited or bored to be going, just indifferent. It was new, but it wasn’t really something she would go for fun. However, Gaster seemed to have a whole new light to him as he stared in awe. 

“This was one of my favorite places to visit back when I was a child,” he started, gently grabbing Frisk’s hand and walking her into the store, “I wasn’t exactly the most…popular kid growing up, so I spent most of my days in solitary; reading and gaining knowledge till I ran out of books to read.”

Frisk looked up at him and saw his smile slightly fall as he recalled his past life, and she gripped his hand a little tighter, “You don’t have to tell me anything right now.”

“I appreciate that, but if we’re to continue our get togethers, its best we know more about each other, hm?” He had leant down to her height, so his face was in front of hers and her heart dropped at how close they were. Although the cracks on his face were intimidating, they strangely added a certain charm to him. And the way he was smirking at her sent a chill up her spine, blood rushing to her cheeks as she struggled to find words. He seemed to have picked up on her unsettlement and chuckled, pulling away while running a boney finger along her jawline and lifting her chin up towards him, “You’re adorable when your flustered.”

She found the will to breathe again when he was out of her face and blushed harder at his comment. She just couldn’t control herself around this guy. He was on the borderline of being a pure gentleman to bad boy in disguise. And hot damn did he play it well. 

Not wanting to drive herself further down the path of “unrighteousness” she cleared her throat, and straightened her posture out, trying to look a little decent out in public. Once she was collected, they both walked further into the library and browsed the endless the racks of books. Gaster took the lead and brought her into the section of “Science and Literacy” and practically jumped at the first book he saw, leaving Frisk to roam the rest of the corridor by herself. 

Seeing Gaster completely consumed by the book he was reading put a small smile on her face, it was cute. Like seeing a child receive candy for the first time. Not wanting to disturb him, she continued down the rack of shelves filled with endless rows of books, each one pertaining to the subject it was in. She wasn’t much of a book reader, but she’d at least try to act interested since she was here and this was Gaster’s thing. 

As she continued to walk down the aisle, one book made her stop in her tracks. It sat by itself at the end of the section and stood out from the rest. The rim was coated in a deep blue and outlined in a golden swirls. She had heard the term, ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’, but this one just stood out to her. Most of the books in the section were a dull color and named something she knew she had no recollection in, however this one had no title. Just the beautiful covering that caught her attention.

Her fingers lightly grazed the over side of it, and the texture the book held was hard, yet surprisingly soft to the touch. The front was still coated in the same blue, and was completely free of writing. Frisk raised a brow, further increasing her interest in the mystery of this book. Upon opening it, and hearing the crisp page slide against her fingertips, small wording in black cursive was seen on the page. 

Barely above whisper, Frisk read aloud what she saw on the single page, “ _A Heart’s Decision is Based Upon the ones’ that entice it_ ,” She furrowed her brow, confused at the text, “What does that mean?”

“What does ‘what’ mean?” 

She practically jumped when she saw Gaster had mysteriously appeared beside her, and was leaning over her shoulder to get a good look at the book she was holding. His hand had found its way on her hip to steady her, and she inhaled a sharp breath. Her face was red, she already knew, especially when Gaster leant in closer, to where his cheek bone was against her face making a spark ignite within her chest. 

CLICK.

A very loud, and nonchalant flash went off in their direction and Gaster had instantly pulled away, his purple eye lights scanning over to where the light had come from. Frisk followed his as well, and she sighed when she caught sight of a giddy Alphys and an unpleasant looking Undyne. She could only assume the lizard had dragged her girlfriend out to the library for a date as well, more so for the manga section than books. 

“Do you know them?” He asked, removing his hand from her waist. 

She didn’t have to answer as Alphys waved at her, and Undyne nodded in her direction, making Frisk shake her head, “Yeah…I know them.”

“Who’s your friend Frisk?” Alphys yelled excitedly, earning a loud shush from the librarian. 

“Should we go over?” Gaster asked, looking down at her.

Looking over the at the female couple one last time, Frisk smiled, “Might as well,” They made their way over, and Frisk was sure to keep the book she found close to her side. She would have to read more of it when she got the chance. Hoping the book would dwell further into itself and she’d get more answers on that quote she found on the first page.

The look Alphys wore on her face was nothing short of ecstatic and mischievous, knowing full well Frisk was on a date. And the scientist ate that kind of romance up, and would usually post about it on her blog. Of course, her relationship with Undyne wasn’t just enough, no. The lizard woman had an insatiable love for relationships, or ‘shipping’ as she called it and would constantly post about people she ‘shipped’ together. Be it fake, or real. Unfortunately, Frisk happened to be the next target on Alphys’ list. 

“So who’s the handsome skeleton?” Alphys asked, her eyes roaming all over Gaster, making Undyne shake her head. 

Gaster only chuckled at the scientist and bowed to her, “Wingding Gaster, miss. A pleasure to meet you.”

Alphys’ face turned a shade darker, and she fanned herself, “O-oh m-m-my, a gentleman.”

“Damn it, you got her stuttering again,” Undyne growled, setting down the pile of comics she held, and kneeling down to her girlfriend’s height, “Alphys, you still with me?”

“S-s-so hot-t-t,” She stuttered again.

“Did I do something wrong?” Gaster whispered to Frisk, a hint of worry in his voice.

The human woman giggled, “No, Alphys just hasn’t stuttered since she got together with Undyne but now…” Frisk stopped and looked on at Alphys who continued to mutter incoherent things while Undyne tried her to get her out to snap out of it, “Now it looks like you might of broke her.”  
Undyne breathed a string of curses under her breath, and picked the still stupefied lizard up and looked to Frisk and Gaster, “Gotta take her outside, maybe the fresh air will help.”

They followed after the fish woman and exited the library, curious to see how Undyne would get Alphys out of her stupor. Still holding the dazed lizard, Undyne brought Alphys up to her face and brought her in close, so close they were practically almost a kiss away. Until Undyne violently started shaking the poor scientist around with a murderous determination, making Frisk and Gaster stare in shock. 

“OKAY, OKAY, I’M UP!” Alphys shrieked, earning a triumphant grin from the fish woman, who finally set her down. 

“That’ll teach ya to oogle over some pretty boy,” She gave a quick peck on the lizard’s cheek, still smiling wide, as Alphys recovered. 

“Odd,” Gaster muttered under his breath, and Frisk lightly tapped him using the back of her hand. 

Once Alphys was good, she turned her attention back towards Frisk and smiled, still holding a troublesome look in her eye, “I definitely ship it, what you think Undyne?’

“Ship?” Gaster asked.

The woman stared the two down, arms crossed over her chest before giving a shrug, “Eh, not really feeling it.”

“What! How can you not? They’re so cute,” Alphys exclaimed.

“Frans sounds better,” Undyne simply stated.

Gaster and Frisk looked on in absolute confusion; who the hell was Frans? And what did that have to do with shipping? The human decided to ignore it, continuing to just watch the couple argue over who they shipped more, even if she had no idea who ‘Frans’ was. Her skeleton companion still looked more confused than ever, and she couldn’t help but chuckle. His cluelessness was adorable. 

“HUMAN!” 

A loud high pitched scream came from behind them and Frisk’s eyes went wide as she whipped around and saw multiple people scatter out of the path of a furious looking skeleton.

Papyrus. 

Whatever he was angry about, she didn’t know, but no one was going to have a good time when Papyrus was mad. The boss monster continued to stomp his way towards Frisk as she heard Undyne let out a low whistle, “What you do to piss him off?”

She ignored the comment, trying her best to remain calm. Papyrus would never hurt her, but if she showed any signs of discomfort, the boss monster would flip even more, so it was best to let him rant and move on. He finally approached, and now towered over the small human. Gaster didn’t seem at all tranced by Papyrus, even if the other skeleton stood past his height. 

“Papyrus? What are you-“ Boss abruptly grabbed hold of Frisk’s arm, cutting her off and pulled her behind him, right into the arms of wide smiling

Sans, “Heya, sweetheart.”

“WATCH THE HUMAN, WHILE I TAKE CARE OF THIS.” 

Sans never took his eyes off Frisk, still smiling, “Sure thing, Boss.”

Papyrus then turned back to a still relaxed Gaster and got well into his face, his eye lights glowing with furiosity. It was rare when someone pissed the Boss off so bad he would start a commotion in public; he had better class than that. Then again, Boss wasn’t one to hesitate to put things back in order if he felt it was threatened in any way. Especially when it came to Frisk.

“Let’s go.” Undyne hurriedly said to her girlfriend, lightly pushing Alphys away from oncoming conflict, “But my ship!” The lizard woman complained as she was being shoved away. 

Frisk struggled to get out of Sans grasp, but he only squeezed tighter, keeping her in place, “Let go of me!”

He chuckled, “Not happening kiddo,” Sans relished in the fact he was holding her, even if she was putting up a fight. But he knew once his brother took care of the prick, everything would be okay. She would see how much of a pain she was being and apologize and everything would go back to normal. Just how he wanted. He just needed Papyrus to wipe the floor with the pompous ass.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING THE HUMAN?”

Gaster stood tall, not at all phased by the Great and Terrible Papyrus, his demeanor relatively neutral, “Wingding Gaster,” He simply responded.

Boss’ red slits seemed to have glowed brighter, “I HAVE NOT HEARD OR EVEN SEEN YOU AROUND HERE. STATE YOUR PURPOSE WITH THE HUMAN.”

Sans couldn’t help but grin, it was going exactly the way he wanted and it wouldn’t be long before Papyrus really lost his temper and turned the cracked skeleton to nothing but ash. He was quite proud of himself for thinking of this, especially since he had Frisk so close to him. 

“Of course,” Gaster replied. He had reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a small white card, carefully handing it to Papyrus, who snatched it out of his hands and scanned it over. 

“YOU ARE THE NEW ROYAL SCIENTIST?” Boss asked, still studying the card.

The shorter skeleton nodded, “I am.”

Papyrus tossed the card to the side, seemingly un-phased if Gaster was of significance or not, his undying devotion to keep Frisk safe out riding everything else. The boss monster had grown quite fond of the human since she beat his tests when they first met, and he would do anything to make sure she was out harm’s way. He only trusted a few to be around her, and because he was too busy to watch her himself, he had Sans take the task instead. Which he now regretted seeing as he was faced with handling this situation.

Standing tall, Papyrus gleamed over the other skeleton with a terrifying expression, “NO MATTER, THAT DOESN’T MEAN-“

“You’re the great Papyrus, yes?” Gaster interrupted, still keeping his calm demeanor.

Shocked that he was interrupted, but taken off guard that the scientist knew him as “great”, Papyrus rose a brow, “YES, THAT’S ME BUT THAT’S NOT-“

“Ah wonderful, I heard all about your accomplishments in keeping this town in check and I must say, you are doing a wonderful job.” Gaster continued, holding his hand out for a shake. Sans froze, Oh no, he thought. Papyrus was falling for the guys charm instead of the complete opposite. His plan was backfiring. 

The boss monster hesitated but very warily returned the other skeleton’s handshake, “YOU ARE WELCOME. HOWEVER ABOUT THE HUMAN.”

Gaster bopped the middle of his forehead, dumbfounded, “Of course, I should have never taken the human without your permission, I deeply apologize about that.”

Sans internally screamed, the fucker knew how to play his way around of getting out of situations and he did it without blinking. He had hoped his brother would have been too angry to even second guess, but this shithead managed to ruin that. 

Papyrus seemed to have relaxed, his eyes no longer glowing as bright, “YOU ARE NOT WHAT I THOUGHT TO BE.”

Sans swore he saw the cracked face fucker smirk, as if he knew the shit he was pulling. Frisk had even stopped her attempt to get out of Sans grasp, shocked that Gaster had successfully turned Papyrus’ foul mood around. No one had ever done that before. The only way to calm that angry skeleton down was if you were bleeding and solemnly swore to never mess with his shit ever again. And that was if you were lucky. So the fact Gaster had sweet talked his way past Papyrus was mind boggling. 

Gaster slightly bowed, still smiling, “You had every right to assume the worst,” He paused before turning his attention to Frisk, “to protect such a lovely human is quite heroic. I admire you.”

“Fucking pompous ass…” Sans muttered under his breath, which Frisk had happened to hear and she smirked at his frustration. 

Papyrus had puffed his chest out further, rather pleased with Gaster’s compliments, “ABSOLUTELY. I SEE NO REASON WHY SHE CANNOT CONTINUE TO BE UNDER YOUR CARE, YOU’RE MORE FIT THAN MY LAZY BROTHER.”

Sans’ sockets hallowed, “What?”

“SANS RELEASE FRISK TO GASTER, SHE WAS NEVER IN ANY DANGER.” Boss ordered, once again shaking Gaster’s hand. 

“Boss, wait-“

Papyrus growled, “DON’T QUESTION ME. LET FRISK GO.”

The older brother had completely froze, his grip on Frisk loosened and the woman took her chance to spring free and go back to Gaster’s side, leaving Sans by himself. Let her go? His soul felt like it nearly ripped when he heard that. This whole thing was to get her back, not to let her go…

“I humbly appreciate your trust Papyrus, Ill take good care of Frisk.” Gaster said, rubbing the top of Frisk’s head, making Boss smile. 

“EXCELLENT THAN SANS AND I SHALL-“

“Frisk, please don’t go,” Sans interrupted, causing everyone to turn their attention to Sans. 

The young woman looked Sans in his empty sockets, seeing the desperation even if they were hallowed. The same look she once had trying to get his attention and something inside her snapped. All the times she had begged and craved for his attention, and he had laughed at her. How she had cried practically every night over him, over every date he had ruined, and he had he lived free with no care. And now that he saw her with someone else, he suddenly cared? Fuck that.

“You fucking ASSHOLE!” She yelled, her fists balled at her side. 

Both Papyrus and Gaster gaped at the tiny woman in shock as her whole body shook with anger, “You have no right! Absolutely no right to even say that!”

Sans bared his teeth, not at all liking her sudden attitude change, “I have every right! Ive been with you since you were this high, sweet cheeks, so I have every fucking right!” He held his hand up to his mid section to show her former height and she narrowed her eyes, “You ruined every fucking date I’ve been on, and had the audacity to play a dirty trick on me! We wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t pulled that stupid prank on me!”

Papyrus scrunched his brow at that, “PRANK?”

Sans quickly went from anger to panic, “It’s nothing boss.”

Frisk scoffed, “Nothing? You pretended to have feelings for me and leant in to kiss me, only to pull away and say, and I quote, ‘As if I ever fall for you!’ Ring any bells?” 

It had gotten dangerously quiet, and Sans gulped, glancing up towards his brother who was staring off into the distance, his sharp face showing no signs of emotion. And that was when you truly had to fear Boss.

“YOU LIED TO ME.” Even though his voice was naturally loud, it came out soft as he turned around to face Sans, making the brother take a step back.  
If there was one thing you never wanted to do, it was lie to Papyrus. The skeleton despised liars, and if he caught you, you were pretty much done. And Sans had unfortunately lied to his brother when Boss showed him his vulnerable side, and it was now coming back to bite him in the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Oof.


	7. Realization Can be a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was less stressful, finally just went at my own pace and didn’t worry so much on its due date. It’s shorter than usual but i feel i left it off on a good spot. And by “good”, i mean y’all are probably not gonna like it lol. Let me know what you think!

Sans had never seen his brother this irate before. His younger brother’s eyes were brightly lit, his sharp jaws locked down as his fists shook with rage. He fucked up, and he was now paying the price. 

“YOU LIED TO ME?” Papyrus repeated, this time as a question. As if still trying to comprehend his own family had the audacity to betray him. 

Sans took another step back and Papyrus followed after. All logic in the shorter skeleton’s head had disappeared. His fear of what Papyrus was going to do him outweighing any sense or reason. Not to mention, if he had tried to teleport away, he would only be delaying the inevitable and worsening whatever Boss had coming.   
Sans held his hands up, trying to ease his brother down, “Boss I can explain…”

THWACK!

A very painful backhand was delivered across Sans’ cheekbone, knocking him down onto his side with a grunt, “Fuck…”

“EXPLAIN? YOU LIED TO ME. THERE IS NO EXPLANATION!” Boss raised his palm again, but held it back with sheer will, “I OPENED UP TO YOU! I HELPED YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!”

He was on a rant again and Sans had no way of getting out of it. Grant it, he should have saw it coming. He hadn’t been exactly truthful to his brother when they had their little talk in the bar. Sans had intentionally left out that he had played a prank on Frisk, while also failing to inform his brother he had been fucking with the humans’ dates.   
He remembered the conversation quite vividly, and if hadn’t been for Frisk, he probably would have gotten away with it. 

“ _SO WHAT IS CAUSING YOU TO BE MORE OF NUISANCE THAN USUAL?”  
_

_Sans had went to respond but stopped. He couldn’t necessarily tell his brother he had been the one fucking with Frisk the entire time. Let alone admitting he had ‘feelings’ for said human, only to take it back. Papyrus would be livid. Anyone who would so much as dare even look at Frisk the wrong way, Papyrus would shut that shit down. Including Sans. So if he played this smart, he could probably work it into his favor.  
_

_“WELL?” Papyrus was starting to grow irritated the longer he waited for his brother to answer him. His time was valuable and this was a big deal to get the meanest monster around to sit down and talk things out. Especially when he preferred to yell things out.  
_

_Sans carefully thought his words over as he looked to Boss, clearing his throat, “Well, I was just doing what you always tell me to do, ya know? Watch the human, make sure she stays out of trouble, right?”  
_

_Papyrus nodded, letting Sans continue, “It just so happens a shady looking bastard was talking to Frisk while I had my back turned for a split second and instead of going off the rails, I played it cool. Maybe I could get some info on the guy. See what he was up to.”  
_

_“SMART.” Papyrus complimented.  
_

_Sans smiled at his brother’s acknowledgment, “Thanks, anyway, I approach them, make a lil small talk and Frisk just started to get annoyed with me. Like I was bothering her. So I tried to lighten the mood up with my puns.”  
_

_Boss twitched his eye. Replaying numerous amount of times Sans had thought his jokes were hilarious, but only succeeding in making Papyrus scream in torment. What the hell was so funny about your funny bone anyway?  
_

_“That seemed to make it worse, cause the guy left and I couldn’t go after him cause than I’d be leaving her behind, so I stayed. She get all pissy, saying how I always ruin things and that-“ He stopped there, the scene from earlier playing in his mind. Papyrus had raised his brow, curious as to why he had stopped abruptly. If he didn’t pick it up soon, it look suspicious and god forbid should Papyrus volunteer to find Frisk first and learn the truth.  
_

_“I think I might have said something that threw her off, cause you know how humans get with their emotions and all that.”  
_

_Papy rolled his eyes, “BELIEVE ME I KNOW. THEY CAN BE OVERBEARING AT TIMES.”  
_

_Sans couldn’t believe how well this rolling over for him. Any shred of decency the skeleton had left, was torn the moment he decided to lie to his brother.  
_

_“SO WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THE HUMAN?”  
_

_Now if he up and said what really happened, he was more than positive Boss would break his face through the bar stool. And he didn’t want that, so he was sure to make it seem as less dramatic as it had been. Even then, Boss was unpredictable with what upset him, so it was still possible Sans’ face was in danger.  
_

_“I pretty much just kinda joked around with her that the guy was tryna ‘befriend’ her and it made me jealous andiwantedhertobemine.” He said the last part quickly so he had time to cover his face in case Papyrus had a slap incoming.  
_

_But nothing came.  
_

_“SANS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?”  
_

_The skeleton peeked from behind his arm, and seeing how Boss was still calm, he relaxed his defensive posture, “You’re not going to hit me?”  
_

_“SHOULD I?”  
_

_“No no, were good.”  
_

_The shorter skeleton breathed a sigh of relief, his story finally coming to an end and him practically sober, “Than she screamed that she ‘hated me’, and she ran off and I have no idea where she went or who she’s with, and I don’t really care.”_

It boggled Sans how easily he had fabricated the truth. How easy it was to bend things in his favor and how Papyrus believed it all. To think he wouldn’t have to suffer through the consequence of his lie was greatly exaggerated. A very small part of him knew this would end terribly, but just like the rest of his common sense, he tossed it deep into the back of his skull, thinking nothing of it.

He wondered if he just told the truth, or maybe even had been nicer to Frisk, this would have played out differently? Would Boss have had knock some sense into him?   
Probably. But it did no use now, not with his brother just inches away from possibly turning him to dust. He doubted Paps would actually kill him, but being beaten senseless was just as terrifying. They hadn’t had a fight like this since before Frisk, and Sans had actively tried to avoid pissing his brother off….to some degree. Now this, this was something he knew would last a long awhile and it would take a hell of a lot of kiss ass to get Papyrus to even look his way again. It would be beyond frustrating, but he knew it was his fault. This whole thing, was his fault. 

Fuck him, why was he like this? Why couldn’t he catch a break? Why was everything suddenly collapsing all around him? 

_Because you’re an asshole_ , He answered himself. 

All of this was happening, because of him. And of course, he didn’t realize it, till he had hit rock bottom. Why did he play around with Frisk’s feelings? Why did he hate Gaster so much? Why did he lie to his brother? So many questions running through his head on his actions and the only thing that continuously played through his head was the same damn answer to all of them. 

Because you’re an asshole. 

Sans lifted his head, looking past his ranting brother and to Frisk. For a split second, he saw her brown pools flash with pity, but it vanished the moment they made eye contact. She looked down, avoiding him. His soul ripped in two when she grabbed hold of Gaster’s hand, and started to walk away. He reached his out towards her, trying to find it in him to get up and move, but couldn’t. She was leaving him behind. She was moving on. And it broke him. 

This was a strange case of déjà vu and his mind flashed back to the dream he had. What was once a nightmare, was now a reality and the skeleton instantly felt dread fill his non existent body. How was he supposed to know his dream was some form of warning? He cursed himself under his breath. Wanting nothing more than to take everything back. To take back how he treated Frisk so poorly over the years and treat her like the princess she was. To hold her and never let go. And maybe actually be able to call her his. But the way he was seeing it now, it was completely over, and he had no one to blame but himself. 

Papyrus stopped his yapping when he saw his brother reaching out for something and yet again not paying attention to him. This further increased his animosity. Grabbing his brother’s arm, he lifted him up to meet his face, “DO YOU NOT CARE!” 

Sans didn’t move his sight off of Frisk. Just quietly watching her leave. Everything in him tore apart, he didn’t really feel anything. He was just…empty. All the shit that had happened over the course in just two fucking days was mentally and emotionally exhausting. If he had just been honest and less of a fucking asshole to Frisk, things could have been normal. Or, perhaps something even better. It was too late to know now, not as Frisk continued her way, away from him. 

Papyrus followed his fallen brothers gaze and his anger subsided. Seeing Frisk walking away with Gaster in hand, Papyrus understood, “YOU GAVE NO CARE TOWARDS ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND NOW THAT YOU FINALLY CARE ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU, YOU’RE ALONE,” Papyrus’ glow of rage had simmered, and he dropped Sans to the ground as if he were nothing but a feather. The broken skeleton fell on his knees, his eye lights had faded but he continued to watch as his life shattered.   
Papyrus silently fixed his black suit of armor that had gotten crooked in his rampage before he looked back down at Sans with no emotion, “YOU DID THIS ON YOUR OWN,” he turned on his heel and without looking back said, “AND I FEEL NOTHING FOR YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Sansy Boi has finally hit rock bottom. Pray tell what’s he gonna do next?


	8. One Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! Took a lil bit but it’s here yay!!

How does one pick themselves up after being broken down? Having lost everything you once held so dear, all gone in an instant? He thought those questions over repeatedly in his head as he cornered himself at the far end of the bar. Away from other people. 

Sans couldn’t be around anyone after what happened. He couldn’t bear to hear other’s happiness while he was miserable. Seeing them with their loved ones, not realizing how lucky they were. If he wasn’t basking in his own misery, he’d let every single one of these shitheads in this godforsaken place know it. 

He lifted his head to look at them. The pitiful display of couples and groups of friends gathered around to enjoy each other’s company. Drinking and laughing at some poorly told joke and whispering into one another’s ears. Promising sweet nothings to their young love. 

Sans frowned, how lucky they were indeed. He turned his attention back to the front, Grillby was doing his usual rounds. 

Serve. Clean. Serve. Clean.

Right now he was on serve, and Sans was due for another shot. The skeleton didn’t harass the fire monster about it though, he sat and waited. Too tired to even bother anyone with his antics anymore. 

A month had passed since Sans had been abandoned by Frisk, and forgotten by his brother, Papyrus. In that time span, the skeleton had sunk so far down, the town hardly noticed he existed anymore. He had become a shadow that sulked around. People around tried to talk to him, bring him out of his pity, but Sans would just give them a meaningless stare and continue his way without saying a single word. Everyone knew what had happened to the skeleton. Or for better terms, what he had done. And some would say it was well deserved, while others argued it was just the outcome of a man who didn’t know how to express his emotions. But everyone would agree on one thing; Sans was lost without Frisk. 

Since the beginning, it was no mystery that the two had a bond with one another. As a child who had grown into a lovely woman over the years, their relationship had grown predominantly. The two were seen everywhere together, no one saw Sans without Frisk, and no one saw Frisk without Sans. It was just natural at the point. But, just like seasons, things change. And it had become the norm to see the hallowed form of the skeleton barricaded at Grillby’s. Drinking shot after shot, with his face turned away from most. It was a sad scene, but no one attempted to try to get him out of it anymore. He was lost.

Grillby set down the glass he had just finished washing and turned towards his empty friend, setting down a fresh shot in front of him, “You ever plan on leaving?”

Sans took the drink, not bothering to look up, “I’ll go after this.”

That surprised Grillby. He expected an outburst or some crude insult for wanting him out, but for Sans to agree? It was unheard of. The flamed bartender was joking anyway…well half-joking. The stool at the far end of the bar had been solely occupied by the skeleton and as much as Grillby enjoyed the silence, he kind of missed the banter between the two of them. He felt bad for Sans, but at the same time, he knew the skeleton had it coming. With all the shit Sans had pulled, it was no surprise when it all finally came back to bite him in the ass. 

“Not going to try and punch my fire out this time?” Grillby tried to lighten the mood, hoping to get some reaction other than a blank stare. He had noticed that Sans’ sockets held no light to them anymore. They were just a vast, empty void, that Grillby found quite uneasy. 

Sans downed his drink, eyelids partly shut, “Thanks,” and with quiet shove away from the table, he stood. 

“Sans?” Grillby stopped him. The skeleton looked over his shoulder at the monster, waiting, “You gonna be okay?”

Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets, thinking the question over. Was he going to be okay? His brother refused to talk to him and he was pretty much banned from his own house. Even though Papyrus was barely home to begin with. Contrary to belief, Sans missed his younger brother. The constant bickering and obnoxious shouting between the two was just a part of their relationship he had grown accustomed to. For those who had just met the brothers, the “bond” between Sans and Papyrus came off as dislike and animosity. But, coming to know the skeletal pair, it was just how they got along. Despite the constant nagging, there was love. But that was when things were normal. Now, he was lucky to even have Papyrus walk his way. 

Then there was Frisk. The girl who got away. The one he had greeted when she first arrived in Snowdin. Watched grow from a child to a woman and became the best of friends with. She had become a part of him. And thinking about her with someone else…he couldn’t do it. He looked to Grillby with the same expression he had when he was left by the people he cared most for, “I’m just having a bad time.” His voice was empty. Lack of emotion as he turned and walked out of the bar. 

Grillby watched him leave, not bothering to stop him. Sans had truly hit rock bottom. But, the flame monster didn’t have time to dwell on it. He had a job to do, and even if he and Sans were friends, there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t help the skeleton, if he didn’t want to be helped.

Sans didn’t know where he was going. Aimlessly walking around seemed to be in his interest. What else was he to do? He hadn’t slept in days. The fear of waking up to the ongoing nightmare he was living in was too much for him already. 

“Lovely day for a walk, huh, bonehead?” 

Sans hadn’t walked very far when he found himself accompanied by Undyne. The fish woman was chewing on piece of gum rather loudly. Her loud smacking made his empty socket twitch but he said nothing, just continuing to blindly walk. 

“Haven’t seen ya around lately.” She glanced down, popping a bubble, “been much quieter around here.”

He chose to ignore her. Not up for bland chit chat.

Like him, Undyne wore her hands in her capris, still chomping away, “How ya been?”

She wasn’t being serious was she? Judging by the way she popped another bubble, she was. Again, he paid no attention to her. 

Undyne nudged him, “Papyrus hasn’t been as fun lately. Like he’s gotta bone up his ass or something.” She chuckled at her own joke, giving Sans another shove in hopes he’d laugh with her. 

She got silence.

Undyne didn’t like being ignored when she told a joke, especially from the lord of puns himself, “Hey, that was funny.”

Sans stopped, finally having enough. He didn’t want to elicit in conversation. And he especially didn’t want to hear about his brother, “what do you want?”

The royal guardsmen rose a brow, “I can’t talk to a friend?”

Now that was interesting. Undyne referring to him as a friend? They hadn’t much as conversed since the bitch wanted Frisk dead. And now she wanted to be all buddy-buddy? Something was up. 

“Why are you really here, Undyne?” He asked again. 

The fish monster glared at him, her chewing at a halt, yellow slits bore into pitch black. She spat out her gum, and took a step towards him. Sans tensed. He wasn’t up for fighting, and in his current condition he didn’t how long he’d last up against her. Bracing for the first hit, Sans clenched his fist ready to counter. Undyne knelt down to his height, and with her arms open, she wrapped the skeleton in a hug. 

This was not what he was expecting. Undyne wasn’t known for being affectionate. Even towards Alphys, so this threw the skeleton off, “the fuck?”

She shushed him, her voice in a low whisper, “It’s okay, you can let it out.”

He was stunned, “Let what out?”

“All of it.”

Sans growled, rage coursing through his soul, “fuck off.”

“There you go.”

His teeth ground together, body tightening, “fuck off,” he barked.

Undyne hugged tighter, “Keep it coming, bonehead.”

The pent up anger Sans held within was boiling. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want everything he had been holding back to come out. To finally break down and lose the control he had over himself. It was coming undone and the longer Undyne continued to lull him, the harder it was to maintain. 

Trying to free from her grasp, Sans shoved his palms into her upper chest. The force was weak, it hardly phased the guardsmen at all. Her yellow eye gazed at him and her mouth was in a thin line, “Let it go, Sans.”

He froze, his sockets quivering, “Stop it.”

“Let it go.” She repeated.

Another shove, “fuck you!”

Undyne nodded her head, enduring his weak hits. He continued to push her, each one growing weaker and weaker as he screamed at her. 

“Fuck you! Fuck You! Fuck you! Fuck you!” He slammed his curled fist against her, each one becoming weaker than the last. His body finally giving out as he fell to his knees, Undyne falling with him. “Fuck…you…” His voice cracked. Tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed into Undyne. 

All the hate, frustration, and hurt, was poured onto the female monster’s chest. Her black tank becoming soaked. She didn’t mind. She knew he needed this more than anything right now. They hadn’t been close, but Undyne had heard of everything that was going on. Alphys may have been blind to it due to her obsession of constant shipping, but Undyne knew it. Undyne wasn’t particularly fond of the Gaster fellow that had spawned out of nowhere and swept Frisk away. Not that he had done anything wrong…yet. But there something off putting about him. She had tried voicing her concern to Papyrus about it, but it seemed Gaster had gotten to him first. Papyrus had waved Undyne off, referring to the cracked face skeleton as a “good egg”. 

Everyone had apparently gone Team Gaster and Undyne wouldn’t stand for it. Did no one see that Sans was clearly the better match for Frisk? He had been with Frisk since Day one and there was no denying the spark that ignited between the two. Undyne had seen it firsthand, and watched their friendship grow. In a way, they kind of reminded Undyne of her and Alphys. Starting off as close friendship with hidden feelings, that eventually became a loving bond. 

Only they hadn’t become a loving bond just quite yet, but Undyne intended on fixing that. As soon as the sobbing skeleton on her chest stopped his babbling. He had been crying for way past her liking and she had enough. 

She gently pulled Sans off her chest, and forced him to look up at her, “Sans?” She said gently. 

He sniffed, “yeah?”

Undyne rested her hand onto his cheek bone, offering a sympathetic smile. 

SLAP!

The hand on Sans’ cheek had pulled back at lightning speed and smacked him so hard, his face snapped to other side. His sockets were with surprise, the pain slowly settling in as Undyne waved the impact off, “Enough moping.”

Sans held his cheek, what was it with women slapping him, “what the fuck!?” he shouted.

Undyne rolled her eye, “Don’t be such a bitch. You’re lucky i hugged you.”

“Again…what the fuck!?”

Undyne stood, taking a fresh piece of gum out of her pocket and popping it into her mouth, “You feel better?” 

Sans was still rubbing his cheekbone, his red eye lights glaring daggers at her, “you slapped me! No I don’t feel fucking better!”

She smirked at him, “Could have fooled me.”

“The fuck you talking about?”

She popped a bubble, “you’re not sulking anymore.”

Sans was seething, magical energy was pulsing through his entire body. A red aura surrounded his frame as he pulsed with new found determination. Undyne wasn’t in the least bit intimated. In fact, she was grinning from ear to ear, which further angered the skeleton, “what the hell are you smiling about?”

She laughed, “In the span of thirty minutes, you’ve gone from a completely useless, depressed piece of shit, to a…” she looked him over, weighing her hands up and down, “to a more angry, useless piece of shit. But, hey, were getting somewhere, right?”

The way he was staring at her meant he had no fucking clue. And Undyne rolled her eye, releasing another pop, “look at yourself.”

Humoring her, Sans looked down at his hands. The red hue emanating around him was…shocking to say the least. Was this really the outcome of bottling up his emotions? Had he really gone that far down? It would explain why, Undyne, of all people was the one to bring him out of his “completely useless, depressed piece of shit” state, as she so lightly put it. She had been known to be a great motivator. Probably why she was the lead trainer of royal guardsmen in training. 

Sans looked back to her, still confused, “why?” 

She blew a bubble, “Why, what?”

“Why did you help me?” His aura simmered down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Her chewing ceased. Face showing no emotion as she thought it over. Her hands had their way back into the slits of her capris, still holding onto the gum in her mouth. A couple more seconds went by before her jaw started to move, “Alphys went through something similar. Lot of pent up shit she hid from everyone making her stutter, till she finally confided in me. I’ve never seen someone so broken before….until you. I know we don’t exactly get along, but you look like needed the push. Especially after losing your girl.”

He scoffed, looking away, “She ain’t my girl…not anymore.”

That earned another slap upside his head, “god dammit Undyne, what the hell?”

She glowered at him, eye narrowed, “That’s your problem right there, she was never yours to begin with.”

“But you just said-“

She stopped him, “You can’t go around saying something is yours when you never sealed the deal.”

He had no idea what she was talking about. She facepalmed, “You never admitted your feelings, idiot.”

Cheekbones turned cherry at the comment, “I don’t have feelings for Frisk.”

“And I’m not a lesbian, really? Buck up, Sans. This isn’t high school.”

“It’s not that simple.” He argued.

“That’s cause you’re a fucking idiot.”

Sans huffed, dragging his hand down his face as he held back the strew of insults, “Quit calling me that,” he said through his teeth, his eye lights faded, “it doesn’t matter anyway. She’s with Gaster now.”

Undyne slapped his back in reassurance, the force causing him to stumble forward, “I wouldn’t say that.”

He stretched his spine, earning a few pops, “What do you mean?”

“They’re still not dating.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-boom! Another cliffhanger! Will Sans get his head out of his ass? Stay tuned!


End file.
